Silly Songs with Harry: Hairbrush Song (HarrytheCucumberRockz Style)
A Silly Song from ''VeggieTales: Are You My Neighbor?'' (Classroom Edition) (HarrytheCucumberRockz Style). Lyrics: Phil Vischer: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Harry, the part of the show where Harry comes out and sings a silly song. (Starts Narrating) Our curtain opens as Harry, having just finished his morning bath, is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Larry cries out... Harry the Cucumber: ''Oh, wheeee-ere is my hair-brush? Oh, wheeee-ere is my hair-brush? Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh where Oh where, oh where, Oh where, oh wheeee-ere...is my hair-brush?'' Phil: (Continues Narrating) Having heard his cry, Grandpa Lemon enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Harry in a towel, Grandpa regains his composure and reports ... Grandpa Lemon: I think I saw a hairbrush back there! Harry: ''Back theeee-ere is my hair-brush. Back there is my hair-brush. Back there, back there, Oh, where, back there, Oh, where, oh, where, Back there, back there, Back theeee-ere...is my hair-brush'' Phil: (Narrating; Cntd.) Having heard his excited proclamation, Elmo Monster enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Harry in a towel, Elmo regains his composure and comments ... Elmo: Why do you need a hairbrush? You don't have any hair! Phil: (Narrating; Cntd.) Harry is taken aback. The thought had never occurred to him. No hair? What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hairbrush? Harry wonders ... Harry: No hair for my hairbrush. No hair for my hairbrush. No hair, no hair, no where, no hair, no hair, no hair, no where, back there, no hair... for my hairbrush! Phil: (Narrating; Ctnd.) Having heard his wonderings, Big Bird enters the scene. Shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of Harry in a towel, Big Bird regains his composure and confesses ... Big Bird: Harry, that old hairbrush of yours... Well, you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry... I didn't know. But I gave it to Baloo - 'cause he's got hair! Phil: (Narrating) Feeling a deep sense of loss, Harry stumbles back and laments... Harry: Not fair for my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no hair, not fair, no where, back there, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush! Phil: (Narrating; Ctnd.) Having heard his lament, Baloo the Bear enters the scene. Himself, in a towel, both Harry and Baloo are shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of...each other. But recognizing Harry's generosity, Baloo is thankful ... Baloo: Thanks for the hair-brush! Phil: (Narrating) Yes, good has been done here. Baloo exits the scene. Harry smiles, but, still feeling an emotional attachment for the torquewrench, calls out ... Harry: Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care, take care, nice hair, no fair, take care, take care ... of my hairbrush! Phil: (Ending his Narration) The end! Category:VeggieTales Category:Spoofs Category:VeggieTales Spoofs Category:HarrytheCucumberRockz